oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Irving Thalberg
Irving Grant Thalberg var en amerikansk filmregissør og filmprodusent i filmens pionertid. Han ble kalt for «Boy Wonder» (Ungdomstalentet) i sin ungdom og hans spesielle talent for å velge de rette filmmanus, de rette skuespillerne, samle det beste mannskapet og produsere en kassesuksess ut ifra disse faktorene. Thalberg var født i Brooklyn i New York City av foreldre som var tysk-jødiske immigranter. Han hadde et svakt hjerte og var plaget med lidelser hele livet. Etter at han var ferdig med skolen ble han ansatt av filmselskapet Universal Pictures’ New York-kontor hvor han arbeidet som personlig sekretær for den legendariske grunnleggeren av filmselskapet, Carl Laemmle. Irving Thalberg var intelligent og pågående og i en alder av 21 år var han i en overordnet stilling med ansvar for filmproduksjon i Universal City, filmselskapets produksjonsanlegg i California. Ganske snart begynte han å krangle med Erich von Stroheim over lengden på filmen Foolish Wives (1922) og han kontrollerte hvert eneste aspekt av filmen The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1923). I 1924 forlot han Universal til fordel for Louis B. Mayer Productions som kort tid etter ble slått sammen til storselskapet Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM). Thalberg er også kjent for å ha skapt skjemaet hvor en Hollywood-produksjon ble spillet i ulike enheter og hvor den kreative kontrollen over en film ble administrativt delt mellom produsent, regissør og andre. The Big Parade (1925), regissert av King Vidor var Thalbergs første triumf hos MGM. Inntil 1932, da han fikk et alvorlig hjerteslag, overvåket han personlig hver eneste viktige produksjon i selskapet, og kombinerte omhyggelig forproduksjonen med førpremierer som målte publikums respons. På den tiden da Thalberg gikk over til Metro Pictures var han sammen med skuespilleren Norma Shearer som han giftet seg med i 1927. Han ønsket at hun skulle bli hjemme, men hun insisterte at hun ville få bedre filmroller og ble etter hvert MGMs største stjerne på 1930-tallet. De fikk to barn, Irving Jr. (født 1930) og Kartherine (født 1935). Da Thalberg ble syk lot Louis B. Mayer, som hele tiden hadde mislikt Thalbergs makt og suksess, ham erstatte med David O. Selznick og Walter Wanger. Da Thalberg kom tilbake til arbeidet i 1933 var det i en redusert stilling som leder for ett av filmselskapets filmenheter. Likevel hjalp han til med å utvikle noen MGMs mest prestisjepreget produksjoner, inkludert Grand Hotel (1932), Mytteriet på Bontey (1935), Det gule hav (1935), En aften i operaen (1935), San Francisco (1936), og Romeo og Julie. Thalberg døde av lungebetennelse i Santa Monica i California, i en alder av 37 år. Han ble gravlagt på gravstedet Forest Lawn Cemetery i Glendale. To år senere ble det nye mektige og kostbare administrasjonsbygget som ble reist på tomten til det gamle MGM studioene i Culver City (nå Sony Pictures Studios) navngitt etter ham. Thalbergs siste film, Den gode jord (1937) er den eneste gangen hans navn er listet i selve filmen. Det lyder: «Til minnet om Irving Grant Thalberg har vi dedikert denne filmen». Mens han fortsatt levde nektet han at hans navn skulle vises på noen av hans filmer, og har blitt sitert på å ha sagt «Kredit du gir deg selv er ikke verd å ha!» En ærespris er navngitt etter Thalberg, «The Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award». Forfatteren F. Scott Fitzgerald baserte en av sine romanfigurer, Monroe Stahr i Den siste magnat på Thalberg. I filmversjonen fra 1976 blir han spilt av Robert De Niro. Han har fått en stjerne på Hollywood Walk of Fame. Filmografi 1938 -- Marie Antoinette (produsent) 1937 -- Den gode jord (produsent) 1936 -- Kameliadamen (produsent) 1936 -- Romeo og Julie (produsent) 1934 -- Den glade enke (produsent) 1934 -- Slik elsker jeg deg' (produsent) 1932 -- Smil gjennom tårer (produsent) 1932 -- Grand Hotel (produsent) 1931 -- The Champ (produsent) 1931 -- The Guardsman (produsent) 1931 -- Madelon Claudets synd (produsent) 1931 -- Trader Horn (produsent) 1930 -- The Big House (produsent) 1930 -- The Rouge Song (produsent) 1930 -- The Divorcee (produsent) 1930 -- Anna Christie (produsent) 1929 -- Hallelujah (produsent) 1929 -- The Last of Mrs. Cheyney (produsent) 1929 -- The Hollywood Revue (produsent) 1928 -- The Broadway Melody (produsent) 1928 -- White Shadows in the South Seas (produsent) 1928 -- En i mengden (produsent) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1932/31 -- Beste Film for Grand Hotel : 1929/28 -- Beste Film for The Broadway Melody (med Lawrence Weingarten) ; Nominert : 1937 -- Beste Film for Den gode jord : 1936 -- Beste Film for Romeo og Julie : 1934 -- Beste Film for Slik elsker jeg deg : 1932/31 -- Beste Film for The Champ : 1931/30 -- Beste Film for Trader Horn : 1930/29 -- Beste Film for The Big House : 1930/29 -- Beste Film for The Divorcee : 1928/27 -- Beste Film - Unik og Kunsterisk Produksjon for En i mengden Thalberg, Irving Thalberg, Irving Thalberg, Irving Thalberg, Irving Thalberg, Irving Thalberg, Irving Thalberg, Irving Thalberg, Irving Thalberg, Irving Thalberg, Irving